family_guy_the_quest_for_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Raid to the North Pole
Raidtothenorthpolemaincover.PNG|The holidays are here and the North Pole is under siege. Travel with Stewie and Santa to the North Pole! is the sixth major event in 2015 and the tenth major event overall. Santa needs your help! Evil forces are plotting to take over the North Pole. Build your army and save Christmas before it becomes a perverted capitalist holiday! " Mix around the " Road " in the title, slap a baby dressed as a nutcracker on the icon, and get playing! " - Event Wiki description North Pole Areas *Santa's Headquarters *Santa's Supply Depot North Pole Districts *Santa's Village *Broken Toy Camp *Fake Tree Field *Santa's Bakery *Santa's Workshop North Pole Raid Buildings *Humma Hangar *Blocko Hovercraft Hangar *Nutcracker Truck Hangar *Gingerbread Tank Hangar *Christmas Copter Landing Pad Challenge Quests *Raid to the North Pole Challenge Quests Leaderboard *Raid to the North Pole Leaderboard Currency * Christmas Presents are the currency of the North Pole! Get from Santa's Supply Depot! * Use Silver Bells to purchase awesome Christmas stuff! Complete quests or get from applicable buildings! 'FAQ' Click here for frequently asked questions about the event! 'Week One' New Characters New Questlines 'Freemium Buildings' *Snowjack-in-the-Box *Snow Fort *Stocking Repair Shop - Available at the North Pole 'Premium Buildings' *Snowman Prototype *Santa's Arsenal *Core of Christmas Cheer 'Freemium Decorations' *"Meet Santa" Sign *Hidden Missile Silo - Available at the North Pole *Holly Tank Trap - Available at the North Pole *Snowball Catapult - Available at the North Pole *Blast Trail Large - Available at the North Pole *Blast Trail Small - Available at the North Pole 'Week Two' New Characters New Questlines †Premium quest: Buy clams, get Toy Cars! New Mystery Box: Roastin' Chestnuts Gift Box 'Premium Buildings' *Misfit Toy Prototype *Christmas Crisis Command Center 'Freemium Decorations' *Toy Train - Available at the North Pole *Short-range Missile Railcar - Available at the North Pole *Long-range Missile Railcar - Available at the North Pole *Red Blaster Railcar - Available at the North Pole *Toy Missile Turret - Available at the North Pole *Constructor Set Wall - Available at the North Pole 'Week Three' New Characters New Questlines New Mystery Box: Little Box of Material Joy 'Premium Buildings' *Nutcracker Prototype *Pine Patrol Tower 'Freemium Decorations' *Peppermint Mine Field - Available at the North Pole *Snow Trenches - Available at the North Pole *Toy Train Track - Available at the North Pole 'Week Four' New Characters New Questlines †Premium quest: Buy clams, get Presents! Complete it and get the Giving Tree! New Mystery Box: Holly Jolly Gift Box Free Gift Box: Free Holiday Gift Box (Open to get 30 clams for free!) 'Returning Freemium Buildings' *Goody Gumdrop's *Gingerbread Shack *Gingerbread Trailer 'Premium Buildings' *Gingerbread Man Prototype *Terminator Assembly Line 'Freemium Decorations' *Holiday Missile - Available at the North Pole *Christmas Cookie Brian - Available at the North Pole 'Week Five' New Characters New Questlines New Mystery Box: New Year's Resolutions Box 'Premium Buildings' *Robo-Elf Prototype *Robot Repair Shop 'Freemium Decorations' *Mutant Elves *Toy Plane Landing Strip 'Returning Freemium Decorations' *Kiddy Train *Big Ol' Nutcracker *Candy Cane Posts *Fluffy Snow Globe *Medium Christmas Tree *Dickens' Lamp *Pile of Presents 'End of Event Wrap-Up' New Characters New Questlines Category:Limited Events Category:Raid to the North Pole